Maelstorm of the dead
by Wafflezguy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is back in the action again with fighting to protect his loved ones but is it worth it though?
1. Chapter 1

**Maelstorm of the dead **

**Chapter 1- **_**prolouge**_

**A/N naruto moves to HOTD world at age 14-15 also main girlfriend/wife will be Rei. Might do harem but Rei will be his main though. I wont forget Naruto of Z. Enjoy my 2nd story.**

Naruto P.O.V

My life so far has been alot better than my childhood by a long shot. When i was a kidi was chased all over by the villagers always fending for my life. Now i'm just running away from my fangirls. every since 8th grade this has been wierd for him. No one didn't shun him or attack him. Now he knew how to tell the difference from civilized people and monsters. well lets talk about my 3 years i have been here. when I "Moved" here i had to find a job and a school. On my first day at school I met several people that soon became percious to me. Well you meet them later. Did I just say you'll meet them later as in this is a story? I must be going crazy. Last year Rei told me she did not want to be my friend anymore and told me to stay away from her and her boyfriend. She doesn't want me near her because of what happen in 8 th grade. Thats a story for another time. Why do i keep saying it as a story i dont know.

**General P.O.V**

"Naruto your skipping class again" said the mysterious voice "you skipping your job _"

Cliffhanger

**END of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Maelstorm of the Dead**

"Your skipping your job as well Shizuka." Naruto said looking away from her. Looking down the campus Ms. Hizama were dealing with a tresspasser or someone.

_''The Hell is going on there.'' _Naruto asked as he and Shizuka looked at them.

**P.E. TEACHERS AT GATE**

Ms. Hizama and the other Teachers were asking telling the man to leave. "Sir leave this school."

"...'' the man keep banging on the gate. " Sir leave this place or-"

"Ms. Hizama let me handle this." the male teacher says as he started attacking The Man. Shockingly the Man bitten the teacher.

**NARUTO AND SHIZUKA**

"Shizuka-chan go get your supplies and meet me in key room!" Shizuka nodded went to her room. The panic has already started

Naruto took one last look to see the zombies making their way to the student. Naruto started running to find Takagi._'What was it that started this?'_

**TAKASHI**

"REI, HIZASHI WE GOTTA LEAVE THIS PLACE" Takashi yelled to his best friend and his crush.

"Takashi-san you skip my class and now your trying to get them out during my class."

" Takashi what's going on?"

**SKIP TO ROOFTOP**

"Takashi please...just help me to...the railing...the force should...smash my head" said Hizashi before he died

Takashi looked at his friend with a shocked expression. He got up and took his bat. But before he can do anything Rei got inbetween them.

"Takashi don't do it," cried rei with tears in her eyes. "He's ok Takashi you see." she said as the corspe started getting up.

**NARUTO**

'Takagi where are you' naruto asked looking for his middle school friend. He has been looking for Takagi for 30 minutes. _'I guess shes gone.'_ Naruto thought and went to the Key room and got the bus keys.'Shizuka where are you i thought you would be here already' naruto said.

"might as well wait" he said out loud. He soon regretted that because the dead were piled in front of the door.

"Damn shouldn't have open my mouth'' he said angryly as he open up a window. "Gotta get out the ninja way." as he smiled

**FLASHBACK**

Team 7 have finally bonded as a team and it was time to train.

"Naruto if the door is blocked where is another way to get out?'' Kakashi asked his student.

"We fight our way out Believe It!" he said smiling with his thumb up.

"No Naruto and stop the Believe It. To get out climb to the roof."

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto thought of that memory as he started walking up to the roof. As he got up there to say he was shocked was an understatement he was bewieldered.

"Takashi don't he's ok don't you see." Rei cried. " He's fine see look he's getting up"

''Rei move out the way. He's not Hizashi anymore. He's one of Them" Takashi said taking his bat out.

_'Rei is up here...grreeaatt. and Takashi. My day gets better and better.' _ as he finally gets to the top.

lucky for naruto they didn't notice he was in the fire hydrant room. _'I'll lay low here for a while. maybe ill hear a scream' _he joked

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE"

'Damnit' Naruto said

**END of CHAPTER 2**


End file.
